Camp Half Blood Fabulous Nine
by NatashaTheAnimatedDivergent
Summary: The fabulous 9 at camp half blood. By the fabulous 9 i mean Kristoff, Anna, Eugene, Rapunzel, Jack, Elsa, Hiccup, Astrid and Merida. Couples will be: Kristanna, Jelsa, Eugunzel and Hiccstrid. Check out my other stories if you like this 1. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ollo! This is my new Camp Half Blood, Animation crossover ::P**

**This is probably gonna be weird and almost exactly like Percy Jackson, but oh well. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

JACK'S POV

School is boring. Well dyslexia and ADHD doesn't help, but I still get bored of it. Sigh. English is hard when you have mental issues. They seem to be getting worse slowly, very unfair. I don't want to seem like a whiney, dysfunctional kid, so I pretend to not care.

"Jack," The cover teacher says, "Where did I just say we're going tomorrow?"

"Um..." I start, "I don't know Miss."

"I said we're going to the museum," She says, "We're going to continue our studies of the Ancient Greek Culture."

She continues rambling making me feel like an idiot... again.

After class I go with my only friend, Hiccup, to the field. No one goes on the field, mainly because it's disgusting.

"What is that?" Hiccup asks halfway through lunch pointing at a bush.

"I didn't see anything," I say.

"Something ran into that bush" He replies.

"Probably just a rat."

"I'm going to go check it out," Hiccup says going to the bush.

"All you're going to find is..." I stopped, seeing that there is something in the bush. A small lion. Weirdest part is it looks like an adult, but it's tiny.

"What the..." Hiccup says.

At that point the lion starts growing. Growing a lot, way past the size of a normal lion.

"Nemean lion!" Hiccup says running off.

I follow him running because I'm not the biggest fan of lions.

"What the hell is that?" I ask/yell to Hiccup.

"Nemean lion, Greek mythology!" He says, "They've found you."

"Who's found me?" I ask, "Why is this here, it's not real."

"We have to go," He says, "Follow me."

I follow Hiccup out of the school grounds. My Dad won't be happy about skipping class, my grades are bad enough. We run right to my house.

"Why are we going to my house?" I ask.

"I need to tell your dad it's time for you to go," Hiccup says.

"Need to go where?! I don't understand anything that's happened since lunch," I yell really confused.

"You'll understand at camp."

"What camp!"

When inside my house, well I cant call it a house because it's an apartment. Anyway, at my house Hiccup told my Dad 'it was time' and he simply nodded, gave me a hug and a backpack and said good bye. Of course I didn't expect any different from a drunk.

When out of the apartment I see the lion coming down the street.

"We need to be quick Jack," Hiccup says running again.

I nod and we run. I start wondering why the lion can't catch up with us.

"This is just a game to the lion," Hiccup says as if he knows what I'm thinking, "It lets its prey get away, but as soon as you have hope it will catch you."

"That's a sick game," I say, "How are we going to get away then."

"I have a way for us, Nemean lions can't fly," Hiccup says proudly.

"You have a plane?" I ask.

"No," He starts, "A dragon."

"Well this is an interesting dream!" I say.

"We're here," He says stopping at some trees. He whistles and I see a shadow start coming towards us.

"Another monster," I sigh.

"No it's not a monster," Hiccup say, "It's Toothless."

The creature comes out and it's a black dragon.

"I'm pretty sure that has teeth," I say.

"It does," He says climbing on the dragon, "It has retractable teeth. Get on if you want to live."

I climb on because I'm sure the dragon can't kill me when I'm on it's back.

"Toothless, up quickly," Hiccup says. The dragon speeds up into the air. I had to grab Hiccup's shoulders to stay on.

"I can speak to you now," He says as the dragon slows down now in the clouds, "You're not like other kids."

"Well I know that, not sure any one else has ADHD and dyslexia," I say.

"No, well yeah, but you're different in another way," He says, "You know Greek mythology says sometimes the Greek Gods come to earth and have demigod children?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Well it's not myth. You're a demigod."

"Haha very funny," I say, "Great joke."

"It's not a joke," He says sounding serious, "I'm a demigod as well. I'm a son of Athena, at camp you'll be claimed by a God or Goddess."

"What are you talking about?" I say confused.

"Chiron can explain better than me. There it is," He says pointing to an archway, "And there's the lion. There's no way we can get in the proper way, Mr D won't be happy about this rudeness."

We fly past the archway and over some strawberry fields where some people are picking strawberries and we land just outside of the fields. Some people start crowding around Hiccup, Toothless and I. A platinum blonde comes to the front of the crowd.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

That's when everything went black


	2. Note

**This is an announcement for all stories!**

**I have not updated for almost 2 weeks because things have been going on at school. New chapters will be out starting on the 1st October. I should be okay to write again by then, I'm really sorry.**

**Just a message, don't start calling a cutter cutter girl and treat them like a disease. It won't help their cutting.**

**Sorry**


End file.
